Patterning methods and applications have become increasingly complex. For example, it may be desirable to pattern complex surfaces using patterning processes. Such complex surfaces include, but are not limited to, curved radomes that house instruments and provide frequency selective surfaces on moving vehicles or land based installations and three-dimensional printed circuit boards. These complex surfaces present special difficulties because complex shaped masks are difficult to fabricate. Additionally, such masks can be expensive, difficult to use and/or reuse, and prone to patterning errors. For example, rigid shells having patterns of electromagnetic radiation blocking material and formed in the complex shape of the part have been used. However, this rigid shell can be expensive and difficult to fabricate. Additionally, this rigid shell may introduce patterning errors if good contact is not established between the shell and the surface to be patterned. Thus, there remains a need in the art for additional methods, compositions, and masks for use in patterning surfaces.